


pretended innocence and a wooden box

by birdginia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Pixies Made Them Do It, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: The pixies spend so much time arguing that for a few moments, Alphinaud almost expects to get away without doing anything too humiliating. But then some shrill voice or another announces that “Mortalshatebeing seen in their smallclothes! So silly, silly mortals!” and the next thing he knows, Alisaie is huffing through her nose and unbuttoning her coat.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	pretended innocence and a wooden box

**Author's Note:**

> a request for a good friend of mine! happy leveilleurcest buddy :3

The cacophony of voices is almost worse than the situation itself.

“Look here, look here!”

“No, up here! Let us see the light reflected in your eyes!”

“Enough with the eyes! Let’s start a game already!”

“Oh, oh, which game shall we play first?” 

“We can’t keep them, so most of the fun ones are out.”

Alphinaud feels a headache coming on.

The pixies spend so much time arguing that for a few moments, Alphinaud almost expects to get away without doing anything too humiliating. But then some shrill voice or another announces that “Mortals _hate_ being seen in their smallclothes! So silly, silly mortals!” and the next thing he knows, Alisaie is huffing through her nose and unbuttoning her coat. 

Alphinaud hardly has the chance to squeak out an “Excuse me?” before a swarm of tiny hands starts grabbing at him, playing with buttons and laces until Alphinaud swats them away reflexively. The pixies giggle and continue hovering barely a fulm away from his person, their eyes glittering in anticipation.

Alphinaud sighs. At least it’s only his sister.

Alisaie is down to her smalls in no time at all, her clothes heaped in an untidy pile next to her, and she stands before the pixies with her arms crossed, back turned to Alphinaud. He appreciates the gesture.

It takes a bit more time for Alphinaud to undress himself, but the pixies seem to enjoy the way he grimaces with each item of clothing removed. He takes the time to carefully fold everything and place it in a spot free of too much dirt or pollen, but as he starts to unbuckle his boots, he hears a shrill cackle as a load of fabric falls atop his head. He decides to pick up the pace after that.

There’s an overwhelming collective coo of delight as he stands up straight. 

“Matching, matching!”

“She has more scars on her skin, but he has more bruises!”

“Oh, how they turn colors! White to red, and red to white!”

Alisaie makes a gruff noise. “Are you quite through?”

A chorus of laughter that, under more charitable circumstances, Alphinaud might have described as chiming like bells. 

“No, no, we’ve still plenty of time.”

“Step closer! Let us see your faces together!”

“Very close!”

Alphinaud takes a few tentative steps back, turning his head only enough to see Alisaie out of the corner of his eye so he doesn’t bump right into her. He hears Alisaie yelp half a moment before he feels his own hair being tugged on, and the two of them let out a simultaneous “ _Ouch!_ ” as the tiny pairs of hands push and pull them until they’re facing each other, nearly knocking heads in the process. 

“Oh, aren’t they the cutest things!”

“The same face, but different faces!”

“What about the rest of them? Some mortals look the same until they’re wearing nothing at all, don’t they?”

Alphinaud grimaces. He hasn’t seen Alisaie without any undergarments on since they were barely old enough to form memories. He looks at Alisaie, who seems at least somewhat less perturbed by the thought, but she always has been better at keeping herself calm.

“Fine then, you fluttery bastards,” she snaps, and shrugs off her smallclothes. Alphinaud hesitates, but follows suit—it’s only his sister, after all. His sister and a crowd of shrieking insects.

“Exactly the same, exactly the same!”

“Put their hands together, like a mirror!”

“No, no, put their faces together!”

“Yes! Kisses, sweet kisses between sweet mortals!”

Alphinaud lets out an undignified squawk, but Alisaie takes it in stride, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Alphinaud’s cheek. “Happy now?” 

The pixies squeal with delight, and for a moment Alphinaud thinks they might be free.

And then one says, “No, the way lovers do!”

Alisaie swears under her breath, and Alphinaud’s face heats up.

“Yes, a lovers’ kiss between twins, how fun!”

The two of them spend severl long seconds looking at each other, until two pixies flit over to push their heads together, nearly bashing both their skulls, and Alisaie growls “All right, already!” and puts her mouth to Alphinaud’s.

It’s—about as rough as he would expect from his sister, honestly, soft lips giving way to sharp teeth much more quickly than Alphinaud would usually allow. But it’s not at all bad, and he finds himself letting his mouth open up to hers, his ears going hot when she sucks on his lower lip.

The pixies never stop squealing. 

“More, more!”

“A lover’s kiss leads to a lover’s touch, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Alisaie pulls back, looking _righteously_ furious, and Alphinaud lets out a small sigh of relief, waiting for her to take the lead in finally putting a stop to this nonsense.

Instead, she says, “I suppose there’s no helping it,” and shoves him to the ground.

Alphinaud splutters, but Alisaie climbs on top of him before he can scramble to his feet. “Calm down, dear brother. It—it doesn’t mean anything, all right? We’ve certainly done worse things for the greater good.”

Alphinaud doesn’t have time to make note of the moment of hesitation in her voice before her hand is sliding between his legs, two fingers circling his clit. He gasps, mostly from shock, and then any other noises he could make are swallowed up in her mouth again, her tongue teasing and then slipping past his lips. The pixies _ooh_ and _ahh_ obnoxiously, but it starts to fade into the back of Alphinaud’s senses as his sister’s fingers play at all of his most sensitive spots. How much experience does she even have?

“Gods, but you’re sensitive,” Alisaie mutters, as if _that’s_ why Alphinaud’s eyes flutter closed and his bared toes curl as Alisaie’s fingertips drag expertly over his clit. He supposes he should have expected it when her finger finally breaches him, with how bold she’s been thus far, but it still elicits a gasping moan as her finger curls in deep, seeking out and finding the perfect spot to push almost immediately.

It must be his heightened senses from the humiliating situation, that’s all, because no other circumstance would have him moaning and twitching with two of his _sister’s_ fingers inside him, her thumb rubbing at his clit in perfect rhythm as she fucks him slowly and precisely as his legs clench around her hand. There’s no one to blame but the pixies and their wretched tricks for the orgasm that comes crashing through him, leaving him shaking and dry-mouthed and wanting another.

“Already?” Alisaie asks, cruelly ignoring the glare Alphinaud gives her as her fingers slip out of his cunt. It’s her fault he feels so empty, now. “Well, my turn.”

“You say that so easily,” Alphinaud sighs, “What if you’ve left me unable to move?”

Alisaie grins. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to.” She starts to stand up and for a moment Alphinaud thinks it might be over, until she starts repositioning so Alphinaud is staring up between her legs.

Ah.

“And at least _try_ to give our pixie friends a show, would you?”

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much, I—mmph!” Alphinaud’s completely valid concerns are cut off as he gets a mouthful of flesh and hair. There’s not really another option here, he supposes, so he sticks out his tongue in an attempt to navigate what he can barely see. 

“Come now, you can do— _there_ you are,” Alisaie sighs, which Alphinaud takes to mean that he’s found her clit. He flicks his tongue against the spot again, a prickle of satisfaction running down the back of his neck each time Alisaie makes a satisfied sound, and soon he’s able to relax into a steady rhythm, following the small movements of her hips.

“That’s it, just—“ Alisaie gasps as Alphinaud moves his tongue lower, seeking out where she’s wettest—and how long has that been the case, he wonders—and pressing inside, attempting to mimic what she’d done with her fingers as her voice goes higher, tighter—

“All right, all right, that’s enough!” 

Alphinaud feels Alisaie’s startled movements before he hears her protest, and he opens his eyes to look up at where a pixie is fluttering an ilm from Alisaie’s face, which Alisaie is failing to swat away. 

“We’ve had our fun, you can go back to your friends now!”

Alphinaud sighs with relief and starts to slide out from under Alisaie, but he’s stopped by a non-pixie-sized hand in his hair.

“Alisaie?”

There’s a long moment before she finally lets go, and then she’s standing up before Alphinaud can move first. 

“We should talk about this,” Alphinaud mutters, once a long enough silence had passed while they got themselves back into their clothes.

“There’s nothing—“

“Alisaie.”

Alisaie sighs. “Fine.”

They continue to dress in silence, ignoring the pixies who seem to have moved on to gossip about other matters. By the time they’re fully clothed again, most of them have flitted off somewhere else.

Alphinaud opens his mouth to speak, but Alisaie holds out a hand.

“If you’re asking if I’ve thought about it before—no. The answer is no.”

Alphinaud wasn’t asking that, but he nods anyway.

“But, if you’re asking if we should try it again…without pixies, I mean. And in a bed. And—”

“I agree.”

Alisaie’s whole body loses tension, in that way most people who didn’t grow up with Alisaie probably couldn’t perceive. But Alphinaud did, and he can, and there’s not much he can think of that could get between the two of them and something they both want.


End file.
